


My Baby Boy

by Applecheese7



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Hockey!Harry, M/M, Smut, St. Louis Blues, not really a main ship, uni!Louis, zayn and liam show up for a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applecheese7/pseuds/Applecheese7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry helps him team win the president's cup but all he really wants is to be with his boy after the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Baby Boy

Harry’s skates slid across the ice as he raced towards the player with the number 34 on his back. Harry slammed himself into 34 and the person went flying into the boards and Harry got the puck and took off the other way.

He knew his team had already caught on that their captain had the puck and they needed to get back to offense and score. They were tied at zero and there was less than one minute left in the period, and whoever won would be first place in the division. It was the last game of the regular season.

Harry felt the presence of another player behind him so he passed the puck to his team mate, Niall, who took the puck and raced towards the right side of the net.

The person behind Harry slammed into him and sent Harry head first into the board. 

Suddenly the whistle blew and play was stopped. Harry was still on the ice but he was clutching his head. He was a good few feet away from the board and the angle he hit his head shocked him for a few seconds.

“Player 25, St. Louis, 2 minutes boarding.” said the referee into the microphone.

The crowd cheered seeing as their team was going on the power play, which would mean they had a higher chance of winning.

“You okay Harry?” Niall’s Irish accent flittered through Harry’s ear. He was still clutching his head, trying to breathe again.

“Yeah,” Harry said standing up slowly, shaking his head trying to stop his ears from ringing.

“Thank god, Lou would have killed someone if you had been hurt badly. You know how protective he is of you , which is funny considering he is two years younger than you.” Niall said putting his hand delicately on Harry’s shoulder.

“Yeah, well let’s win this game and have something to celebrate when we’re done.” Harry said to Niall as they skated to where the other players are.

Harry stood in the circle where the faceoff was and crouched down into the correct position to start the faceoff.

“So is your boy toy in the stand?” said the opponent who was going to take the face off against Harry. “Are you gonna share him with the rest of the team when you win. We all know how much of a slut he is.”

“That is enough.” The ref said, who was standing there. “We want a clean game here, not a cheap game. I don’t want to hear any of that.”  
The opponent shut up as he sank into his faceoff position and got ready for the faceoff.

The ref dropped the puck and the two boys fought for the faceoff win, Harry won and sent the puck to Niall.

Niall shot the puck straight at the goalie and it bounced off the goal post. Harry raced to the front of the net and shot the puck back at the net.

Everyone watched in awe as time seemed to slow down. The puck went sailing through the air at an unaware goalie and the puck went past his glove hand and into the goal.

The crowd shot up out of their seats and the cheers were deafening as Harry’s teammates all crowded him and sent him sprawling to the ground as Niall tackled him.

They helped him up and he looked up at the scoreboard, the score was 1-0 with 10 seconds left in the period. He knew not to expect a win but it was so close he could literally taste it.

He heard Chelsea Dagger by The Fratellis start to play as all the fans cheered, high-fived, clapped, and danced with each other in a joyous attitude.

Harry fist-bumped him team mates as he skated by the bench. He then skated back to the center circle to face off against the captain of the other team, whose expression was very serious due to them being down by one with 10 seconds left.

The ref dropped the puck and Harry quickly got the puck and gave it to Grimshaw, who was standing behind Harry to his right. 

Grimshaw took off and skated across the blue line to go onto the offense as the clock slowly ticked down until he heard the goaltender slowly banging his stick on the ice signaling 5..4..3..2..1.

Game-Over, Hawks win!!!!

Harry saw his team race off the bench and rush toward their goaltender, Harry slowly skated with his team mates to join in the mass celebration with the rest of the team.

Chelsea Dagger had begun to play again as Harry joined the rest of his team celebrated at one end of the ice. The horns blared as the spotlights swept through the crowd and the banner Hawks Win ran across the bottom of the scoreboard. 

Once he got to the end of the ice, he was swept up in the celebration over the win of the President’s Cup; and being in first place in the whole entire division, not to mention the whole NHL.

He felt the arms of his team mates wrap around him and cheers of congratulations being thrown around and just an atmosphere or happiness. But for some reason Harry wasn’t as celebratory as the rest of the team.

He was happy, don’t get him wrong, but all he really wanted was his boy in his arms and a sweet, high pitched voice telling him that he loves him and that he is excited that Harry made the game winning goal.

But sadly family and friends weren’t allowed on the ice unless they were a player and Harry wouldn’t be able to see him until after he had left the locker room. Louis would be waiting for him in the parking garage so they could drive home.

Usually after a game Harry would tell Louis all about what the other players would say about Louis, whether it be good or bad, and then they would cuddle until they fell asleep and somehow ended with Harry spooning Louis while they both dreamed of a life where Harry wouldn’t have to leave so early and for so long and where they were both married and with kids.

Louis rarely ever traveled because of his studies and him not wanting Harry to pay for his trip, he rarely let Harry pay for him unless there were no other options. And there were usually ever moments of that so, in the end Louis paid for himself and usually split the bill with Harry on basically anything.

Harry finished the mini celebration and took the team photo with the president’s cup, no one was allowed to touch it due to the superstition behind it, and finally skated off to the locker room. He slowly made his way to his cubby and started to remove his gear.

“Hey, don’t forget about the press coming back here. I know you want to get out of here but they will be here for at least an hour so just do a quick interview and leave. Wouldn’t want bad press now would we.” One of the players said to Harry.

So Harry stayed and did a quick 30 minute interview before he told them he had to get going and quickly found an area to change out of his game clothes and back into his suit he wore to the arena and left the busy locker room.

He walked to the parking garage and saw his boy leaning against the car, seemingly standing while sleeping. He could see his breath coming out of his boy’s mouth and him shivering because of the cold.

Harry quickly walked over to him and quietly wrapped the boy up in his arms.

“Hey, baby” Harry whispered into his boy’s ears. “Are you tired? Do want to go home and sleep?”

Louis didn’t respond and instead just snuggled closer into Harry’s arms, sighing in content.

Harry carefully picked Louis up bridal style and clicked the fob to unlock the car and set Louis in the passenger seat and buckled him up. Harry went to his side and got in and checked all the mirrors before turning the car and heat on.

He slowly backed up and began to drive out of the arena, his boy sleeping quietly in the passenger seat. He normally wasn’t this tired after a game but he had been studying all night last night for a final he had today and he couldn’t catch up on his sleep during the day.

Once Harry arrived at their apartment building he parked the car and picked up his boy into his arms again and locked the car. But he accidentally dropped his keys and before he could reach down to grab them there was already someone picking them up and handing them to him.

“Thanks mate.” Harry told Liam, one of his neighbors. 

“No problem. By the way are you still going to make it to the engagement party next week?” Liam asked Harry. The engagement party is going to be for Zayn and Liam, Liam is planning on proposing during the party and hopefully Zayn says yes.

“Yeah. I don’t believe a game is scheduled for that day, but if there is then I most likely won’t be there for the proposal nor the party but I send my congrats either way. I don’t know if Louis will be at that game or not.” Harry said looking down at the boy asleep in his arms. He had turned more towards Harry’s chest and had his neck cuddled into Harry’s neck.

“It’s fine if you can’t make it, we’ll have the game on anyways. You know Zayn can’t miss a single game, especially not playoffs. He’ll understand if you can’t be there at the watching party or Blackhawk’s party as I’ve been calling it.” Liam said waiving his hand dismissively.

“I know but I still feel bad.” Harry said feeling a little down if he can’t make it. He’s known them for 3 years, and has seen their relationship grow as much as his relationship with Louis has. 

“It doesn’t matter. You’re the captain of your team and you have to be there for them, we all understand. Now I think you should bring your boy up to your bedroom because he can only remain comfy in that position for a short amount of time.” Liam told him while looking at Louis.

Louis had shifted a little in Harry’s arms into a somewhat comfy position but it would only stay comfy for a few minutes before Louis would grow uncomfortable and grow fussy. He was almost like a small child when he was tired and sleeping. And Harry did not want to deal with a fussy Louis, especially one running on little sleep. 

Liam followed Harry while still holding his key and helped him pick his floor level in the apartment building, which happened to be the second to last floor in the building. And the same floor as Liam, who lived right next door to him.

Once they reached their floor Harry carried Louis to their apartment and Liam unlocked it and opened the door for them. Liam stood in the doorway while Harry put Louis down in bed and walked back to the front door. 

Liam gave Harry his keys back and gave him a hug of congratulations and pulled his own keys out and walked to his door and into his apartment.

Harry closed the apartment door and locked it up. He walked into the kitchen and pulled out the sandwich he put in their earlier and began to eat because he had just played for 3 hours and wasn’t allowed to eat and hadn’t eaten since 7 hours ago and he needed something. 

Once he finished the sandwich, he put the plate in the dishwasher and grabbed two glasses and filled them with water and brought them into the bedroom. He placed one on his nightstand and one on Louis’ and walked into the bathroom. He went to the bathroom and washed his face and his teeth before walking into the bedroom.

Louis was still in the bed but was laying with one of the pillows lying vertical behind his back, as if it were a substitute for Harry. But even in his sleep he knew it wasn’t Harry and he had a frown on his face and was shifting until the pillow would resemble Harry.

Harry quickly walked over to his side and removed the pillow and set it by where his head would be and snuck under the covers and into bed. He slowly scooted over to where Louis was and pulled him into his arms. 

Louis let a happy sound and grabbed one of Harry’s hands with his own and intertwined their fingers together and lifted his head so his head was resting on Harry’s arm. He pulled himself deeper into Harry’s arms and finally lulled himself into a deep slumber.

Harry just laid there with a fond expression on his face. He knew Louis was adorable during the day but at night he seemed to grow into this little adorable puppy just looking for comfort and warmth. Harry loved to just lay there and watch Louis for hours as he slept but he need his own rest because the adrenaline was slowly leaving his body. He gave the top of Louis’ head a kiss and fell into a deep sleep with the love of his life in his arms.

 

Harry slowly woke up to an unusual warmth that seemed to coming from his lower half. Louis was not in his arms anymore and Harry was confused, Louis usually woke up after Harry.

Suddenly he felt this warmth moving and he finally realized this warmth was on an area that was usually not warm unless in something.

He opened his eyes and looked down and saw two mischievous blue eyes looking back at him with a mouth attached to his dick. 

Louis saw that Harry had finally woken up and began to deepthroat Harry and began to stroke the part that couldn’t fit in his mouth. For as long as Harry and Louis have been together, Louis could never fit all of Harry in his mouth, and he’s tried since their first blowjob to try and it never works. Harry is just too big for Louis’ to fit.

Harry sat up in the bed while Louis was still blowing Harry and put his hand in Louis’ hair. He yanked on the hair hard enough to force Louis off of Harry’s dick, breathing heavy from the loss of oxygen and the very hard yank to his hair.

“What have I told you about taking things without asking?” Harry said in a dominant type tone.

“You have to ask and not be a slut about it.” Louis said in a submissive like tone, his voice cracking a little due to the cock that was just in his throat.

“And did you ask me if you could have my cock, baby?” Harry said while still holding Louis’ hair but in a less harsh hold, not wanting to completely hurt his baby.

“No.” Louis said looking down in a sad way, worried about how much trouble he is in and what the punishment is.

“I’ll let you off with a warning but if it happens again you won’t be able to cum for a week.” Harry said while forcing Louis to look him in the eyes. “Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Louis said.

Harry lightly slapped Louis and yanked his hair as a warning that that wasn’t the correct thing to say.

“Yes, Daddy.” Louis said again with a little shake in his voice. He knew he could safe word out of this but he loved when Harry got really demanding in bed. 

“Good boy.” Harry said letting go of Louis’ hair and slightly rubbing the patch of hair he was holding to try and remove some of the pain he knew Louis was experiencing in that area. He never really meant to Louis, but sometimes he gets carried away but he knows when to stop.

“May I have your cock again, Daddy?” Louis asked looking at Harry.

“No,” Harry said. Louis looked a little sad at that response but perked up at what Harry said next. “But I’m going to rim you until you cry and when you are just at the edge I’ll stop for a few minutes then I’m going to pound into your tight, sweet little hole and use you like the slut you are.”

“Please Daddy, please use me like your slut. Only yours Daddy, only yours.” 

“Get on your hands and knees and don’t move.” Harry told Louis.

Louis moved toward the center of the bed and got into position and didn’t move. He knew he loved it when Harry punished him but he knew sometimes they could go far and he just wanted to feel Harry and he wanted him in him now.

Harry got off the bed and walked to the dresser in the closet and pulled open the top drawer. He pulled out the black box in the drawer and set it on top of the dresser. He pulled out the cock ring, lube, blindfold, and butt plug out of the box and put the box back into the drawer. He opened the drawer below it and pulled out the paddle they kept in there and set it by the rest of the supplies and grabbed the rope and closed the drawer shut.

He grabbed everything and left the closet. He looked at Louis who was still in the same position he has been told to do over many years.

Harry set the stuff carefully on the bed and grabbed the blindfold and put it over his eyes. He then grabbed the rope and tied Louis’ wrists together with the rope but gave him enough slack so he could still remain upright but had a few inches of rope so he could tie it to the headboard if need be. 

He spread Louis’ legs and began to suck hickeys into Louis thighs.

Louis felt Harry’s mouth sucking into his skin and surely leaving bruises all over his thighs. He felt Harry’s hands wandering his lower body, gripping his hips and ass.

Finally Harry started moving up and began to nip around the area Louis wanted him most.

“Please Daddy, please.” 

Suddenly Harry backed away from Louis and stopped touching him. Louis knew he had done the wrong thing but he didn’t know what his punishment would be. Suddenly he felt a hand on his cock and suddenly he felt a tightness surround his whole cock even when the hand was gone.

“You disobeyed an order that you know is always in effect, unless I tell you otherwise. So you get 20 spanks with the paddle and this cock ring will stay on until I see the need for it off, not your need. It may not come off for an hour or a whole night, that is up to whether you do what you’re supposed to do or not.” Harry said resting a single hand on Louis’s ass.

Suddenly the hand was gone and a sudden smack came down on Louis’ ass. It created a loud sound throughout the quiet room and left a warm burn on Louis’ right cheek.

“Count Louis.” Harry said. Louis knew he was in trouble when Harry would say his full name and not one of the millions of nicknames Harry has given Louis through the years.

“One, Daddy. More please.” Louis said, his mind automatically slipping into his punishment space that he knows as much as the back of his hand.

Harry continued punishing Louis while Louis responded the correct way. Harry alternated between hitting his right cheek, left cheek, and his hole. Louis felt every hit but was so far in his subspace he couldn’t feel in much detail. Harry knew he was in subspace and knew the telltale signs so he knew when to stop because Louis was too far in to tell him to stop.

Louis was so close to the edge by the time Harry finished he knew as soon as that ring was off he would be gone and floating happily in his own little world while Harry would watch over him. 

“You did so well baby boy, now can I take the cock ring off of you or will you cum as soon as it’s off.” Harry asked gently rubbing his boys butt, trying to remove some of the pain he knew Louis was feeling.

“Keep it on Daddy, I don’t know if I could hold it.” Louis said, feeling Harry’s hand on his ass made it feel a little better.

“Good boy. Now I’m going to flip you on your back and put a pillow under your hips, but I want you to tell me if it hurts and I will stop.” Harry said grabbing one of the pillows from the bed and setting it near Louis’s body.

“Yes Daddy.”

“Now I’m not going to rim you because you were bad but I will prep you because you took your punishments like a good boy.” Harry said carefully flipping Louis over and gently placing his hips down on the pillow, so that his lower half was elevated up at a comfy angle. He moved his tied arms so they were above his head and Harry left them so they weren’t tied to the headboard and just lying there so Louis could move them to stop Harry if his words weren’t loud enough.

Harry grabbed the lube and spread it on four of his fingers and warmed it up by moving his finger a little. He then leaned forward and gave Louis a passionate kiss as he carefully pushed one finger into Louis’ entrance.

As soon as Harry felt Louis relax a little he added a second finger and began to move them in a scissoring motion to open Louis up a little more and to be able to add another finger faster. He saw Louis was trying to hold back his sounds so he began to move his hand faster.

“Go ahead and be as loud as you want baby, you deserve it baby.” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear as he added a third finger.

As Harry opened Louis up Louis couldn’t hold any of his noises as he whined with moans, Daddies, and little pants as he felt each turn of Harry’s fingers and each brush against his prostate. And the cock ring may have been good for him to be good but it did cause him to slip further into his little happy place and he knew once he was able to come he would blackout from the wave of pleasure that would crash onto him. Harry also knew this so he was also stroking himself so he wouldn’t have to subject Louis to him having a long time to cum. 

After he had four fingers in Louis for a few seconds he stopped stroking himself and pulled his finger out of Louis. Louis let out a sound of anger having Harry remove his fingers from Louis. 

“Hey, none of that. I will give you what you want but you have to wait and be a good boy.” Harry said lightly touching Louis’ cock, which was a violent shade of purple.

“Yes Daddy, I’m a good boy.” Louis said, his eyes glazed over. This was a telltale sign he was near or already in subspace.

Harry quickly slicked up his cock and slowly entered Louis, the tightness of his entrance swallowing up Harry and sucking him in. Harry finally was fully in Louis and waited until Louis gave him the signal that is was okay to move. Usually if he weren’t so far in subspace he would say move but considering how far in he was he would move his hands to signal move.

Once Louis signaled Harry to move Harry slowly pulled out then slammed back in. Harry thrusted quickly and hard so Louis moved up with every thrust and made starts burst in his eyes. He felt every thrust hit his prostate and made him move closer and closer to the edge but the cock ring was stopping him from taking that jump over the edge. 

“So close baby boy, as soon as I cum that ring is coming off, and I’ll let you cum.” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear and then moved to give Louis another passionate kiss. This kiss was filled with more panting and teeth clanking than anything but the love behind it was still there.

Harry thrusted three more times before he was cumming inside Louis. He grabbed the butt plug and quickly pushed it into Louis and put his hand around the cock ring.

“I’m going to pull this off you baby boy and I’m gonna allow you to cum for as long as you need. You earned it baby boy for doing so well and taking your punishment like the big boy you are.” Harry said to Louis as he pulled the cock ring off his cock.

As soon as Harry pulled the cock ring off of Louis he came so hard he felt his eyes roll to the back of his head and he lost feelings to the rest of his body. The pleasure rolled through his body as he felt the cum escape out of him and he felt something was still in him even though he knew it wasn’t Harry and it seemed to be keeping the cum inside him.

He finally heard someone calling him back to Earth and away from the floating feeling he was experiencing. There were hands gently rubbing his head and he was sitting in someone’s lap with his head resting on their chest.

“Louis, baby. Could you please come back to me. You’ve been in your space long enough and I want my cuddle buddy back.” Harry whispered into Louis’ hair.

Slowly Louis was brought back to the real world and he gained all the feeling back into his body. He slowly opened his eyes and saw two green eyes looking back into his. Louis’ expression showed he was at peace with the world and he felt utterly calm. 

“Hey baby boy. Welcome back to the real world.” Harry said giving Louis a small peck and pulling Louis tighter into his arms. “How are you feeling?”

“A little floaty and hungry,” Louis said in a spaced out voice, his eyes still glazed over.

“How about I bring you and set you up in the living room and go put on a movie and we can have a lazy day just watching movies and eating junk food. How does that sound?” Harry said while standing up and lifting Louis up bridal style and carrying him out into the living room.

“Okay, can you add cheese to the popcorn?” Louis asked as Harry sat him on the couch. It is a tradition of theirs to always have popcorn during any movie, and if they were out they would not watch the movie until they had the popcorn.

“Anything for my baby.” He said giving him a quick kiss and handing Louis the remote for the TV and going into the kitchen to make them popcorn. 

He walked back out to see Louis had opened up Netflix and was looking through the movie options there were.

“What movie are you looking for baby?” Harry asked setting the bowl of popcorn with cheese in front of Louis on the coffee table and picked him up a little so he could lay Louis in-between his legs and rest him on Harry’s chest.

Louis shook his head as to say he had no idea. Once situated Harry grabbed the remote out of Louis’ hand and picked the first movie he saw, which was Carrie. It was the remake of the original that came out recently. He knew Louis had wanted to see it when it came out but both were too busy to see it.

Louis let out a sigh of content and snuggled closer into Harry’s chest and picked Harry’s arms up and wrapped them around himself and picked the popcorn up and set it on his lap. He rested his head on Harry’s chest and turned his head towards the screen.

“Did you put a butt plug in me?” Louis asked after squirming for a few minutes.

“Did you just realize that now baby boy?” Harry asked looking down at him.

“Yeah, felt something weird and when moving I couldn’t remove the feeling so I figured it might be a plug.” Louis said while grabbing a few pieces of popcorn and eating them before looking up into Harry’s eyes. “Thank you Daddy for taking care of me and thank you for putting the plug in me so your cum can stay inside me.”

“You’re welcome baby.” Harry said kissing the top of Louis’ head and wrapping his arms tighter around Louis.

And when the engagement party happened Harry was able to make it and was able to take a few notes on how to propose. And when the Blackhawks won the Stanley Cup thanks to Harry’s game winning goal then it was no biggie. And it was also no biggie for when all the family members were invited to the ice he dropped down on one knee and proposed to Louis in front of his whole team and the fans. They ended up getting married the next year in the summer and having two kids, a boy and a girl, who were surrogated by both of the boy’s sisters so each resembled them both in some way, shape, or form. And they loved as happily as a hockey player and his lover could be. Which is happily and painful at the same time if said hockey player has a few moments of ungracefulness and the other is prone for accidents. But they made it work and they proved that their love was as true as that of everyone having eyes.

The End


End file.
